1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smoke exhauster, and more particularly to a smoke exhauster having a smoke guide for guiding and for collecting the smoke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,327 to Jang et al. discloses a typical smoke exhauster including a bottom plate having two openings for engaging with two fan devices. However, only the two openings of the bottom portion of the smoke exhauster are opened for receiving the smoke. The smoke may not flow through the other solid portion of the bottom portion of the smoke exhauster such that the smoke drawing effect is limited. In addition, the motors are normally disposed above the fan device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional smoke exhausters.